FAMILY LIFE
by lovedanniruah
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after Three Hearts. includes Callen's wedding and kids! My first fanfic! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Kensi sat in the living room, watching her daughter sleep on the sofa. Adalynn Rose Deeks was her mother's daughter. She had brown hair like Kensi and her father's eyes. But she had the mutant ninja assassin personality her parents wanted. Deeks walked in with groceries. The door SLAMMED shut behind him, waking up their 8 month old daughter. "Deeks, you got to be more careful." Said Kensi.

"Ooops. Hey, she isn't crying." Kensi looked over at Adalynn. She was just closing her little eyes, smiling. "How's my Lynnie?" he whispered, taking both of his girls in his arms. Monty Jr. was curled up their feet. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Kensi.

"Well, actually, Callen invited us to his wedding, remember?" Kensi gasped. She totally forgot that her 'brother' was getting married to Paris Summerskill. She pulled away and went to go pick out a dress from her closet. She found a black one with lace at the sleeves. Deeks came in with Adalynn. "You like that dress?" he asked his daughter.

"Mama!" said Adalynn giggling.

"Oh baby, you said your first word!" said Kensi, running over to hug her daughter. Kensi also found a yellow dress with a sash for Adalynn. "You ready or Uncle Callen's wedding?" She asked. Adalynn was too busy playing with her mother's hair to answer. Kensi looked over at Deeks and they had a big family hug.

Callen was sitting in his chair, reading over the guest list one last time. His house was more furnished now that Paris moved in. She left Red Team for him and it warmed his heart that she gave up something important to her to be with him. They began dating after Paris filled in for Kensi while she was on maternity leave. Paris walked in on her future husband. She kissed him. "Whatcha doing?" she asked him in a sing-songy voice.

"Just going over the guest list one last time." said Callen with the same voice she used. "I want tomorrow to be perfect."

"So what should we say if people ask how we met? I don't like to lie so much but we have to lie about this. I know your cover is working for a security company and I'm a musician." said Paris. Callen smiled. He liked the fact his wife liked to think ahead. _I'm marrying good. he thought. _

"OK. We met in a café in New York. You were playing there. After the show I ask you out and then we start dating."

"Sounds good." said Callen. He pulled his fiancé over and gave her a big kiss.

Eric and Nell were busy shopping for Callen's wedding. Nell was expecting their first child and barley see her feet. She and Eric were engaged and were waiting until next summer to get married. "Eric, what do you think of this shirt?" asked Nell, holding a blue one up

"I like it but I know something prettier." said Eric pulling his wife over and kissing her on the head. Nell blushed. "OK." she said, getting back to business. "We're getting this shirt and this gray shirt. Don't worry, it has plenty of leg room.'' Nell knew her fiancé would much rather where shorts but this was a wedding. They left the store with Eric's stuff, two dresses for Nell and baby clothes for their baby girl.

"I love you." said Eric to Nell as they walked into their Santa Monica house.

"I love you more, Nerdy," said Nell. They shared a long kiss. "As much as I love making out with you, I have to lie down. Doctor said minimum walking around."

"We didn't have to go shopping." said Eric, helping Nell to the couch.

"Oh yeah we did." replied the pixie haired almost-mom.

Nell fell asleep and Eric kissed her and thought to his kid, _You are lucky to have such a wonderful mother. _

**Baby Neric Name ideas:**

**These are some names that I'm leaning towards. Feel free to give me names. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked into his house that night to find his daughter asleep on the couch with materials under her. His wife was almost asleep making corsages for Callen's wedding day tomorrow. "Michelle." he whispered. Michelle flew up. "I didn't take the pot of gold!" said Michelle almost taking out Sam's eye. "Oh, hi honey. I thought you were a leprechaun." Sam laughed. At his size? A leprechaun? But he knew better than to criticize Michelle. He scooped up his wife, but she protested and then relaxed. "G better be thankful for what we did. Or tell him he better look over his shoulder for a while.'' Sam laughed and laid his wife on the bed. "I'll be right back. " he whispered. He then went into the living room and picked up his daughter and carried her to her bed. He kissed her cheek and went back into his room.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. Wedding will be put in tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

*******. The Day Of The Wedding**********

Kensi just zipped up her dress and checked on her daughter. She then made sure to put everything in the car, including the diaper bag, balloons, a few desserts and presents._ Where the hell is Deeks! _thought Kensi. The door shut and there was Deeks, in suit that Kensi thought suit him vey much.

"Hello, James Bond." said Kensi.

"Hello, my beautiful Bond girl." he said kissing her. Kensi then peeked at his butt and found the butt of a gun.

"Really, Deeks? You're carrying to our co-worker's wedding. Did Callen do that at our wedding?!"

"No but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. Now I have a wife AND a daughter."

"Oh, whatever!" said Kensi putting Adalynn in the car. "Let's go, Callen wants us there earlier to finish up last minute stuff."

They drove to the ceremony, which was being held at a garden outside. The chairs were wooden and white, with the backs strung with a curtain-ish material. The aisle had a white silken carpet on. The front, which was both Kensi and Deeks' favorite part, had flowers climbing up and above them.

"Hey, guys!'' said Callen. "You like it?"

" I love it!" said Kensi, hugging her 'brother'. "And congrats!"

"Thanks." he then eyed Adalynn. "Hey, Lynnie!" Deeks handed his daughter over to Callen, who began to tickle her. Adalynn started laughing so much, it made Kensi want to cry a bit. But she held it in.

"Miss us?" said Eric, walking in with a big Nell. Nell walked over. She looked amazing for a 9 month pregnant lady. She was wearing a dress with tiny flowers all over it, black heels and black tights.

"You like Eric's suit? I had to force him into it." said Nell chuckling.

"I'd rather be wearing shorts, but I mean, for you guys."

"I think if Hetty sees you like that, she's gonna make wear one everyday." said Callen. Eric's face expression dropped and he was looking around. That made everyone laugh.

"Where's the bride?" asked Nell.

"Getting ready. Or she's drinking with her bridesmaids. I can't see her yet." said Callen. He turned to see Sam coming in his Navy uniform with his wife and daughter.

"It took you long enough." said Callen.

"You think?" said Michelle. "I was done with everything just as this guy was putting on his pants."

Maya came over and hugged her 'uncle'. "Here are your corsages, Uncle G." She pulled him down and whispered, "My mom says you owe us or you better look over your shoulder." Callen laughed as he got the box. The box was passed around until everyone including Nell's baby got one.

"You guys better get in your seats or where ever you need to be." Deeks and Sam went up front and Kensi and Adalynn went behind the doors. _ This is gonna be good. thought Kensi. _

*******************************"******************

Kensi went over to Paris and gave her a quick hug. "You ready?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah,"said Paris. "Five years ago, I wouldn't have ever thought that I would walk down the aisle." Kensi smiled. That's what she thought when she was getting married.

"Oh, I almost forgot!'' said Kensi. She took out a bracelet she wore to her wedding. "Here's your something borrowed." She handed Paris the bracelet. _She looks great _thought Kesnsi. Her wedding dress was ivory with a bare back and the tops meeting up at the neck. Her hair was curly and pinned up.

The doors opened and the music started. Kensi walked out with Adalynn and she got her to drop petals down the aisle by putting some in her hands and tickling her until she dropped them. Her husband was at the front smiling, looking at how his daughter was laughing uncontrollably. He started laughing too. Then the bridesmaids.

Callen saw Paris coming out of the doors. Being led by her father. Her eyes sparkled at him and his heart skipped a beat. She went up and joined him at the altar.

"Do you G Callen, take Paris Summerskill, do be your lawful wedded wife? To have and told, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health, till death till you part?"

"I do." said Callen smiling.

"Do you, P-"

"I do." interrupted Paris. The guest all laughed.

Hetty, who was their 'priest', continued. " G, how do you show a symbol of your love for Paris?"

"With this ring." he said. Callen turned to Sam, who was supposed to give him the ring. His face lit up as he searched his pockets. Then it fell with alarm. "You have the ring, right?" said Callen, getting concerned.

"I did! I must've dropped it." replied Sam.

"Can you guys help us find the ring?" Paris asked everyone else.

Nell, being very pregnant, was sitting down in a chair the whole time. She noticed something flash under Paris' dress. "Eric!" yelled Nell. Eric, thinking his fiancée was in labor or something, tripped over himself to get to Nell. "What?! Is something wrong? Should we go to the hospital?"

"No, Eric. I'm fine. I found the ring. It's under Paris' heel."

"Paris!" yelled Eric. "It's under your heel." Paris lifted her dress up slightly and got it. "THANKS ERIC!" she yelled back. Then people began to tell each other the ring was found and they all sat down. "Your vows, Mr. Callen." continued Hetty.

"My Paris," he began. "Before I met you, I was kind of a lone wolf. But when you entered my life, everything seemed clearer and brighter and my house has more furniture. And I want to grow old with you and have kids with you, but I just want to be with you." He put down his paper.

"Ms. Summerskill." said Hetty.

"G, when I first met you, I was instantly attached. And when you left for Los Angeles, I began to wonder if I should follow you there. I've dated a few people here and there but I knew I couldn't let you slip away. And I made a choice and it was the best decision _I_ ever made." You could hear members of the audience crying and blowing noses.

"Well, with the power invested in me by the state of California and the internet, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-" But she was interrupted when Callen pulled in Paris himself and kissed her. Everyone was cheering and throwing rose petals on the new couple as they walked down the aisle and out the door.

The reception was awesome in Kensi's opinion. She and Deeks danced during the slow dance. She had a dance competition between her and one of Paris' cousins.(She won) And there was so much food. Just as a faster song ended another slow one played. She pulled Deeks onto the floor and they began to dance.

"Pushy there ha, Fern." said Deeks.

"You're not such a bad dancer,Shaggy, though you should try leading a bit." They continued to dance.

Meanwhile, Nell was sitting down eating some cake. They were sitting at a table with the whole team and Paris' parents. Just as she stood up, she felt wet. Eric came over and kissed her. "What's going on?" he said, seeing Nell's face.

"My water broke."


	4. Chapter 4

Nell, Kensi and Eric arrived at hotel a few minutes later. Nell was complaining that she didn't want to go and that she couldn't make it to a hospital. Kensi ran into the hotel and got the room keys while Eric helped Nell out of the car. They made their way up to room 412 and Nell fell onto the bed. Kensi, who was apparently taught to deliver a baby by her mother, was getting everything ready. She got the couch and bed covered if something happened. She ran a bath for Nell to help her with contractions. "Nell, if you want we can air lift you from here to the hospital." said Kensi to her friend.

"No, Kens, I actually want to do a homebirth, or in this case a hotel birth." she chuckled but then groaned. Eric ran over with the damp towels and placed some on her forehead. "Eric, l love you." said Nell.

"I love you too, babe."

"Hey, Kensi" said Nell. "How long does labor usually last?"

"It depends. It can go up to 20 hours." Nell gulped. _You better get here soon, _Nell thought to her baby.

2 hours into Labor.

Kensi called Deeks who was at home, putting Adalynn to bed. "Hey Deeks, don't expect me for a while." she said.

"Alright. Just keep us posted." he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She hung up the phone and went to check on Nell. "How are you feeling, Nell?" asked Kensi.

"Pretty good. Can I go take that bath now?"

"Sure." replied Kensi. Eric helped her in. "Eric, if anything happens, tell me immediately." said Kensi.

Nell was finding the bath helping her. Eric was massaging her shoulders and she was thankful. " Ahhhh!" she screamed as another kick came.

**4 hours later. **

Nell was sighing and holding her newborn daughter. Farrah Christen Jones Beale was sleeping in her arms. She felt like sleeping too. It was after the bath that they went to the bed, and then the couch and then back onto the bed. Eric was going to take her to the hospital. Her labor was only 6 hours which was pretty short. "Farrah Christen, you are the best baby an parent could want." whispered Nell to her daughter. Eric went over to his wife, who was just about to go to sleep. He took his daughter in his arms and dressed her in a onsie and headed out the door. It was 1 in the morning. Kensi was sleeping on the sofa, because she didn't feel like going on the other bed. Nell was sleeping on the bed and everything seemed peaceful.

**Baby Neric was born! It might be a shortish chapter but the next one might be longer. Feel free to give me any ideas for future chapters in the reviews section. Please leave reviews! I love them! **


	5. Chapter 5

Eric just came back from the hospital to see his fiancée packing. "What are you doing?" asked Eric.

"Packing our things. We're leaving today, right?"

Oh, yeah, right." said Eric. As much as he loved his home in Santa Monica with Nell, he would prefer the hotel. Room service, dining, the hot tub! He couldn't part with the hot tub. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Eric? It's Callen. You and Nell need to come to Ops right now. Bring Farrah too."

"What's going on?" said Eric, who was getting freaked out by the moment.

"Just come." said Callen, who sounded stressed out. It was supposed to be his honeymoon with Paris. Eric immediately found Nell in the bedroom. She looked concerned.

"I got a text, let's go." said Nell.

They walked into the lobby and checked out. They went into their car and drove to the Mission. Nell immediately ran in with Farrah in her arms.

"What the hell is going on!" said Nell walking into Ops. There was a picture on the screen.

"Play the video, Eric." said Callen to Eric who got to Ops just before Nell.

_"Hello, agents. My name is Marcel Janvier. You might remember me for killing Agents Renko and Hunter. Now I am going to target one of you personally. But to be fair, I'm going to pick from a hat." He walked over to a hat that was on a table. He pulled a slip out and snickered as he looked at it. "Kensi Blye. The girl who pointed that gun at me. I heard you have a daughter now with the detective. See you soon."_

_ Kensi gasped_ and Callen pulled her into an embrace. She began to cry in his arms and he said "We're here, Kensi, we're gonna catch him"

"ADALYNN!" screamed Kensi. She was at daycare. He could've found her!"

"Don't worry, Kens, she's being picked up by Security detail. They're undercover. Your mom is also in protective custody."

Kensi sighed with relief. She hoped her daughter would be ok. They went downstairs into the bullpen while Eric, Nell and Farrah stayed in Ops. Kensi was on her laptop, trying to remain calm by looking at pictures and praying.

"Mama? Daddy. Where you?" Kensi ran out of the bullpen and took her daughter in her arms.

"Oh, baby, oh sweetie, are you ok?" asked Kensi with tears in her eyes. Forget Badass Blye. Her daughter could've been hurt.

"Mama." she said calmly, then kissed her mother's cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dying_ to know, afraid to find out." - unknown. _

Kensi was in a safe house with her family that night. She cooked dinner and they all ate in silence except for Adalynn, who was twirling her spaghetti and making _vroom_ noises. She slept in their room now. They were too afraid to have her in a room by herself.

"Kens, I'm here to protect you and Adalynn. He won't touch you."

"How can you be so sure? I spend every night half awake. I pick up Adalynn and hold her in my arms. I search the house to make sure there's no one in here. Adalynn's first birthday is coming. I don't want to ruin it for her."

"Are you kidding, Kensi. You're the best mom, you make her laugh, you care for her, she knows you love her and that's all she needs." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll tuck her in and then we'll have some fun."

"Alright," chuckled Kensi. "I love you, Shaggy."

"Love you too, Fern."

Kensi walked into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth until she saw something in the shower. Before she could scream, something grabbed her mouth and ductaped her mouth. "It's nice to see you too, Agent Blye." he chuckled in his raspy voice. Janvier.

********* Deeks' point of view.*******

Deeks just put Adalynn in her crib and kissed her. He noticed Kensi was taking a while. He knocked on the door. "Kensilina, Fern? Ya' in here"

No answer. He picked the lock and looked around the bathroom. No Kensi. He ran into the bedroom and grabbed his daughter and then went back. He looked in the tub. He found a dead man in a black sweatshirt. He then looked at the yellow walls. _Better hurry, times running out. _it said on the wall.

Deeks fell to the floor in sadness.

Callen was at a hotel in San Diego with Paris. Because of the Janvier thing, they couldn't be to far from LA, but Callen promised Paris a honeymoon so he found an affordable, 4 star hotel in San Diego.

They were just coming back from the pool that night. They fell on the bed and began to kiss. Then the phone started to ring.

"Get it," replied Paris. "It might be important." She was a little annoyed by the whole Janvier thing and that she and her husband couldn't have a few hours of alone time without someone calling to see if they were ok. But Kensi was like a sister to her now and she cared about her.

"Callen. Deeks?" said Callen into the phone. He could here the worriedness in his voice. No. It couldn't be.

"He took her, Callen. There's blood on the walls and everything. There was a dead guy in our bathtub."

"Alright, meet us at Ops. We'll call Eric, Nell and Sam."

"G, what's wrong?" asked Paris.

"Janvier kidnapped Kensi. They don't know where she is."

"Oh, god." They began to pack for the trip back to LA.

Kensi woke up in a dark room. The floor was wooden. The walls had fancy paintings on them and there were antiques everywhere. There was a mirror in front of her. She studied herself. She found a gash on her arm that was poorly stitched and bandaged. She also had a few scratches from trying to fight the men who took her, but got her with a shot to the chest. That, under Janvier's authorization, was later stitched up and the bullet was pulled out painfully.

"How did you escape?'' asked Kensi, coughing some blood, for Janvier had just punched her.

"Easily, Cherie." he said slyly. "I have a friend who worked in the prison and got me out. I used to owe him a favor but,..." he said making a motion across his neck with his stub of an arm.

"Now listen, Agent Blye, I don't want to hurt you too much. But I must too." He pulled out a picture of a marine. Kensi's father. The rage burned through her. Not her father. Not her honorable, good father. There were tears in her eyes and now she wished he would just kill her. _No! Thought Kensi. You have a daughter and husband now. You can't cause them the pain of your death. Oh daddy, help me! _She thought.

"I knew his face would bring back memories. Now..." he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a box of matches. He then pulled out a picture of Kensi and her father. The last photo they took together. He started ripping it.

"Your father hated you. He thought you were a disgrace! He wished for a boy!" began Janvier. That got Kensi to start crying.

"He loved me!" she yelled between sobs. "He said I was the best daughter ever. He wanted to walk me down the aisle! And meet my kids!"

She began to try to pass herself out but Janvier's men would hit her. Janvier was ripping the photo until Kensi was in complete sobs.

"Don't worry, dear. The real fun will begin when we have a live video chat with your beloved team."

Kensi was chained to a wall and the guards began to beat her until she was passed out.

**please leave reviews. They help me write faster! Kensi's video chat will most likely be posted this weekend. Thx for loving my story. Check out my other ones. **

**-lovedanniruah.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kensi didn't want them to see her like this. She hated feeling weak and having others thinking of her as weak. She thought about Adalynn. Her first word was Mama and her mama wasn't there when she needed her. She was in a small closet, her hands and feet bound by duck tape, her mouth was covered as well. She thought about the thing she loved most in the world. Deeks. _Deeks! She thought. She didn't want to hurt him by looking like this. Great. she thought. I can't think about Deeks without becoming sad. _

The door opened. A man tossed in a dress. "Mettez-le sur." he said. _Put on the dress? thought Kensi. Oh right. The video chat. _

She got on the red dress. It was torn and had a few stains on it. Kensi wondered what the stains were. Janvier came in.

"You look great, cherie. " he said. Kensi huffed. A big, macho guy came in and grabbed Kensi by the arms and pulled her into a room. A regular looking one. Except for the little glass room in the center. Janvier took a seat in a big swivel chair and Kensi was pushed and locked in. She looked at Janvier who smiled. He leaned in towards the microphone and said, ''Let your real torture begin." he said.

That's when Kensi heard the first scream.

o000000ooooooooo0000000ooooooo00080000#####$$_#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#_#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#

Deeks was devastated. His Kensi had been kidnapped by Janvier in their own safe house. He marched up to Hetty's desk.

" Hetty! You said the safe house was safe, so how did Kensi get kidnapped?!" Hetty was very surprised. Deeks never yelled at her like this.

"Mr. Deeks, I didn't assign you that safe house. Granger did. And I know that you are worried. But if you want to find your wife, I suggest you go up to Ops."

Deeks sighed and went upstairs. Eric and Nell were on their tablets and Sam and Callen were looking at the big screen.

"Oh, here's a link to a website that someone sent. " said Nell. She clicked play. There was Kensi, in a torn red dress. Beaten, bloody. It hurt them all so much. Then Kensi began screaming. Covering her ears, curling therself into a ball. You could hear the screams of people. Deeks recognized his, Sam's and Callen's and a lot of other people. How did Janvier get them? he thought.

##$#$#$#$$#%#%&!& %#$#$#$%!% #%%#% %#&#%!%

"Dad! Dad, no! Where are you!" screamed Kensi. It was her dad's screams she could hear. "Adalynn!" she screamed. She knew they might be fake, but how did he get them? The screams slowly faded away and Kensi was crying. Crying so hard. _Poor Deeks, she thought. Poor everyone. They even used Dad's screams. How did he get them? _ Kensi looked up and noticed the camera. "Help me!" she screamed.

Janvier came in and put in gags. Kensi was pulled up and a bag was thrown over her head. The rest was black.

#$#%#% $#%-&%#$ $#& %%# %& #&#%#&#$! &%#%!&%!&& % &#%#&#&&$

Deeks ran out of Ops and hugged his daughter downstairs. He had been living in the Mission with his daughter now. Adalynn was sitting on his lap at his desk. She looked at a picture of Kensi. It was Deeks' favorite one. They were both at a party while Kensi was pregnant and it was a picture of her smiling in a gorgeous sundress. Her brown hair shone in the sunlight, her mismatched eyes were sparkling. It made him teary.

"Mama!" said Adalynn.

"Yeah. That's Mama. Isn't she beautiful? You are both my beautiful girls!" he said and began to tickle his daughter. She was hysterically. He hated Janvier. He hated him for doing this to his family. He was going to pay.

"Deeks! Janvier contacted us. He wants 57,000 dollars in a bank account in exchange for Kensi. Get ready!" yelled Callen from upstairs.

******** $#$#% $#$% % %#%# &&%#$#

2 hours later.

Kensi woke up in a van. The door opened and the light shone into her eyes. The man pushed her out of the van and she fell hard on the ground. She was pulled up and was walked over to her team with a gun to her side. There was Deeks. And Sam and Callen. She'd never been so happy to see them. Not since Afghanistan.

Deeks walked over and waved the guy away. Kensi walked into his arms and began to sob.

"You- you're ok!" she said.

"I'm ok, Kensi. I got you, ok." he said scooping her up and carrying her into their van. Gunshots suddenly rang out. Kensi froze and then buried herself closer to Deeks. Callen and Sam came in and drove away.

"He's dead." said Sam. "The little devil is dead."

Kensi relaxed and allowed herself to fall asleep in Deeks' arms, safe. Safe at last.

**This chapter was a little short but the next one might be longer. Please review! ㈵8㈵8㈵8㈵8㈵8**

**-lovedanniruah. **


	8. Chapter 8

Kensi was tired most of the time. She couldn't get any sleep with her nightmares. Deeks noticed this and when they went back home, Deeks held her.

"Kens, those screams were not real. He got them off your phone and changed them into screams."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Deeks. I just want to forget about it, but I can't." Her stomach was queasy.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom." said Kensi. She kissed Deeks and ran off into the bathroom. She went to the loose floor tile and opened it. She took out a pregnancy test. She had been keeping it for a while. She took it out of the box.

Nell was tucking in Farrah that night. Eric walked over and handed her a glass of wine. It was Friday and tomorrow Kensi, Deeks and Adalynn were coming over for coffee and a playdate.

"Thank you, babe." said Nell.

"You finally got her to bed?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, she got really excited when I told her Adalynn was coming over. She understands more now."

"Well, her parents' IQ's are pretty high so why can't hers?" said Eric leaning in to kiss his wife. He started calling Nell his wife now that their wedding was nearing. Nell and Eric climbed into their own bed and fell asleep together.

Callen and Paris were out with friends and came back around 10 pm. Paris was obviously thinking about something.

"Paris, honey, what is it?"

"Nothing, I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"I've just been missing Red Team, that's all."

"You want to go back?"

"NO! Well, maybe."

"We can go back if you want. You made a huge sacrifice coming here so now it's my turn."

"We'll think about it."

Kensi and Deeks sat sitting on a rocking bench on their porch. They were watching the sunrise. Kensi was snuggled in Deeks' arms, feeling peaceful, feeling safe. Like she did with her father.

_"Dad! Dad, slow down!" said a laughing fifteen year old Kensi, running after her father on the beach. The sun was rising. Kensi's father stopped and picked up Kensi. He twirled her around and she began laughing even more. _

_"The only thing I love more than sunsets are you and my family, Kens." _

_"I love you more than anything, Dad.''_

_"Yeah? More than your boyfriend?" he joked. _

_"I don't have a boyfriend." said Kensi._

_"Yeah sure!" said her father. "Come on, if you want to be ready for Camp tomorrow, you need sleep." He was talking about Camp Pendleton. _

Kensi woke up from her daze to see Deeks smiling at her.

"What?"

"You were thinking out loud."

"Oh."

He handed her a bowl of apple Cinnamon oatmeal which happened to be Kensi's favorite.

They were looking at photos later on.

"I really miss him, Deeks."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. I wish he could've met you and I wish he could've walked me down the aisle. But you know..."

"I bet he must be pretty happy you made a wonderful groom choice. '

Kensi laughed between tears.

"Listen, you wake up Adalynn and give her a bath and I'll be outside." She ran off before Deeks could see her cry.

She sat on the swing. Crying. Crying for her father, who didn't get to see Adalynn, or meet Deeks, or who saw her graduate high school.

"Dad. Why did you have to die? Why didn't you stay home like I wanted you to? " she said as Deeks was coming out. He handed her Adalynn.

"I love you." she whispered to her daughter. "I love you just like I loved Grampa. I love you so much and he would've too." said Kensi with tears flowing down her cheeks. Deeks came out and hugged his wife and daughter.

"Hey Deeks."

"Yeah?"

"I put a bun in the oven."

Deeks looked a little confused at first and then his face lit up. That made Kensi cry with joy.

"You're making mutant ninja assassin #2!" he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Deeks and Kensi arrived at The Beale-Jones house. Adalynn was jumping around, excited to see her friend. They got to the door.

"I ring!" said Adalynn.

Kensi picked up Adalynn and she rang the doorbell.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" was heard from behind the door. Eric opened the door and Farrah was waiting by his side. Adalynn squirmed in Kensi's arms. Kensi put her brunette daughter down and she hugged Farrah and Farrah responded by taking her hand and pulling her towards the playroom. Kensi and Deeks sat on the couch. Eric walked over.

"Do any of you guys want some drinks?" asked Eric. "Kensi?" he said looking at her.

"Actually, Eric ," she patted her belly. "This little guy won't let me." Nell, who had just walked in, gasped. And then all of a sudden, a pain hit Kensi's stomach.

"Aghh!" she said. You could see the pain on her face. Another one hit.

"Kensi!? What's wrong?"

"The pain, ... baby. Agghhh!" she said through tears.

"We have to get her to a hospital." said Deeks. Nell came back carrying both girls.

"Mommy? " said Adalynn. She could obviously tell Mommy was in pain. But Kensi was in too much pain to hear. Deeks tried to help her walk to the door. But he had to end up carrying her to the car.

She moaned the whole car ride. They called her doctor and she was down in the ER by the time they got to the door. Kensi was taken away on a gurney, leaving Deeks with Adalynn, who at this point was very scared.

"Dada, is Mommy gonna be ok?" she said, pushing herself closer to her father.

"She's gonna be ok." said Deeks. He kissed his daughter's cheek.

Just as his daughter fell asleep, a nurse came running.

"She's going to have to have this baby now! You go to that room, she'll want you to be there." Deeks gave his daughter to Nell and ran off to get ready.

Kensi was still sleeping while Deeks was looking at his son and daughter sleep in the incubator. He already secretly chose names for them. The boy would be Donald Martin and the girl would be Danica Hope.

"Uuhh." moaned Kensi, waking up. She noticed Deeks. "The... babies." she said weakly. Deeks got a wheelchair over and helped her in it. He wheeled her over. Kensi gasped. She had twins!

"What did you name them?" said Kensi. She knew Deeks pretty well.

"Wow um, I named the boy Donald Martin." Kensi's eyes sparkled. She loved that her son was named after her father.

"What's the girl's name?"

"Danica Hope."

"I love them." she said. "Where's Adalynn?"

Just as she said that, Eric, Nell, Farrah and Adalynn came in. Adalynn ran to her parents. Kensi kissed her and said " Look, Adalynn. Those are your baby brother and sister."

"Why they so tiny?" asked Adalynn.

"Well, they were born a little early so they still have to grow but they'll be out soon."

"I love them!" said Adalynn.

Kensi finally got to have some time with the twins without anyone bothering her. Danica was a little bigger than Donald, but Donald was a fighter. Just like his grandfather. And his parents. She saw their little hands and wondered what she did that led to this.

Danica Hope really symbolized the hope they had. Through the Janvier thing and all the other conflicts they went through. They both represented the family,

**And the hope. **

** The End**


End file.
